Eudomonía
by Salika Rose
Summary: De cómo un ginger se encuentra la eudomonía en un chico con complejos de rubio.
De cómo un ginger se encuentra la eudomonía en un chico con complejos de rubio.

 _Disclaimer: HQ! no me pertenece._

* * *

 _·_ _·_ _·_ ** _E_** _udomonía···_

* * *

Él tenía un tatuaje.

Un tatuaje que a nadie le mostraba, que a todos escondía.

Era colorido, geométrico y con una frase.

 ** _«Nomás por joder yo voy a resucitar de entre los vivos»_**

Español, claro. No hay nada mejor que mofarse en otro idioma.

Piel pálida, reseca y con pecas dispersas. Pelirrojo, un _ginger_ de tez más tostada que los promedio. Jugador de vóley, hermano mayor a tiempo completo, aspirante a _pequeño_ _gigante_.

Shouyo, ese era su nombre, mejor conocido como Hinata.

Tenía ojos de cáscara de castaña que en ese instante (pasaje de la historia irrelevante para muchos, pero trascendental para él) se fijan en un chico pelinegro con complejos de rubio; «será por los ojos ámbar» se aventura siempre a pensar, sin embargo, le gusta como le luce el pelo. Shouyo le mira con sonrisa, con arrugas diminutas debajo de los ojos.

Kenma, así se llama el falso rubio, es consciente de la mirada y la sonrisa se le escapa del corazón a los labios de forma automática, una cosa ya incontrolable.

Se quieren o quizá más, quizá se aman o quizá solo se gustan; el caso, son amigos, mejores amigos, personas que se gustan en demasía.

—Kenma, tengo un tatuaje— Susurra bajito el _ginger,_ inclinándose un poco en dirección al oído de su acompañante a modo de secreto porque eso es lo que es: un secreto.

—Mhn— Kenma sabe que los secretos son peligrosos, que han destruido relaciones, asesinado personas y demás, pero sonríe suave y mira al bermejo esperando la información prometida en dicha afirmación categórica. Cualquier cosa que provenga de ese chico, sabe, no puede ser mala.

Shouyo se reacomoda en la banca del parque; sube una de sus piernas al metal verde que constituye el asiento de ambos, se descalza una zapatilla deportiva y se quita el calcetín de rayas negras y verdes fosforescentes que trae puesto en su pie derecho.

 _ **«Nomás por joder yo voy a resucitar de entre los vivos»**_

La mirada eléctrica recorre los signos que conforman lo que cree es una frase. En impulso, atraído por un magnetismo inexorable, su mano derecha, huesuda y lechosa, toca la piel del menor.

Se le suelta la risa tonta al chico a quien le tocan la pierna. Siente escalofríos, cosquillas, se siente _raro pero bien_.

—Efraín Huerta, poeta mexicano —Se adelanta a las dudas que asaltan al exarmador de Nekoma.

Kenma asiente con la cabeza procesando el nombre extranjero, desmenuzando el nombre que se le antoja divertido. Las "erres" siempre serán complicadas para los japoneses como ellos.

Shouyo le explica su significado con toques de diversión.

—Me gusta la frase y que cada letra sea de un color diferente —Sentencia Kenma, dando el visto bueno al pequeño pero valioso tatuaje.

—Y no olvides la geometría, ¡hermosa!

Kenma asiente, en sus adentros sabiendo que prefiere la caligrafía irregular.

El de ojos castaños comienza a silbar con cierto orgullo, Kenma mira el único azul celeste puro en el universo.

El bermejo, con la boca, le canta serenata a la vida, a los tatuajes, a las calles que tienen miles de historias, al árbol de su izquierda que ahora conoce su tatuaje y se ha vuelto cómplice, a las cigarras que le acompañan, a su pie descalzo, al calcetín impar, a todo a su alrededor, pero, principalmente a Kenma.

El teñido regresa su mirar ambarino al chico con aroma a champú de avellana y mango, asaltado por una duda—. Shouyo, define tu tatuaje— Le exige, porque con los mejores amigos se dan ciertas confianzas.

El mencionado eleva el mentón, se pasa una mano por la cabellera rojiza y suelta un suspiro—. Definir es limitar, pero a ti, Kenma, te diré que es críptico.

— Críptico...— Saborea la palabra con los labios. Suelta un sonido semejante a una risa. Debe estudiar Kanji, si no, Shouyo le superará y eso sería un golpe a su orgullo de chico universitario.

El pelirrojo se despereza, alza los brazos y truena sus huesos; dedos, muñecas, hombros, cuello, espalda, piernas y dedos de los pies. De su garganta escapa un sonido placentero.

Hay un tatuaje de colores en el tobillo de un _ginger,_ recita un poema extranjero y contrasta con lo traslúcido de su piel.

El viento sopla, frío y refrescante un verano lleno de cigarras.

Una mano se desliza por una banca oxidada repintada de verde hasta tocar dedos ajenos.

Los dedos ajenos se entrelazan con los contrarios. Se acoplan de forma codiciable.

El pelirrojo está feliz. Condenadamente feliz. De tener un tatuaje, de tener un mejor amigo y de que ese mejor amigo lo quiera de esa manera tan cándida como él sólo sabe hacer.

Shouyo buscaba la eudomonía y la encontró al confesar un secreto y sostener una mano.

Por eso sabe que a veces la eudomonía viene en presentaciones pequeñas, en la geometría, y en lo mundano de un chico pálido y de piel reseca llamado Kenma.

Sencillo, si le preguntan,responderá con sonrisa hecha con humildad y sinceridad que la eudomonía, o felicidad, es fácil de hallar; la complejidad radica en el tipo de aventura que quieras probar para encontrarla.


End file.
